Two Season in The Day
by Crimson of Devil
Summary: Telat bangun, nilai ulangan jelek, salah bikin pr, cemburu. Banyak sekali kesialan yang didapatkan Marcus. Tetapi berakhir ketika dia mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.


**Two Season in The Day**

Disclaimer: Super junior belong to their own

Pairing: Wonkyu

Genre: Romance

Summary: Telat bangun, nilai ulangan jelek, salah bikin pr, cemburu. Banyak sekali kesialan yang didapatkan Marcus. Tetapi berakhir ketika dia mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Warning: gaje, aneh, typo bertebaran

AN: Hello, saya newbie disini. Ini fanfict perdana saya. Mohon bantuan kepada sunbae-sunbae.

"Marcus… Marcus cepat bangun, nanti terlambat" teriak _mom_ dari lantai bawah, kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan ke kamarku jika aku tak bangun juga. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menggelung tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Cepatlah lah bangun Marcus, sekarang sudah jam 06.45" kata _mom_ sambil menarik selimutku, akupun terbangun dengan paksa. Dengan kesal akupun berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku.

Di dalam kamar mandi, sempat juga aku termenung terlebih dahulu, aku mencoba me_review_ apa yang _mom_ katakan. Kalau sekarang sudah jam 06.45 berarti 25 menit lagi aku akan masuk. Tersadar akan hal itu, akupun mandi dengan tempo secepat yang aku bisa. _I don't care _tentang bersih, yang penting selamat dari hukuman telat. Tak sampai lima menit, akupun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas memakai baju, aku tidak peduli yang mana yang ku pakai, aku hanya mengambil baju yang terdekat dari jarak pandangku.

_Oh god_, udah jam 07.00. aku harus cepat, untung sekolah dan rumahku hanya berjarak dua blok, jadi bisa langsung lari aja. Aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan _mom_ yang menyuruhku sarapan, tidak ada waktu untuk itu, pada keadaan sekarang ini waktu sangatlah berharga, tidak boleh di buang percuma. Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan protes orang-orang karena aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat dalam jarak pandangku, akupun semakin mempercepat gerakan lariku. Mungkin kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa mendaftarkan diri jadi atlit lari sekolah. Akhirnya, dengan kesabaran akupun melewati gerbang sekolah dengan selamat.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku merasa sedikit berbeda hari ini. Kenapa mereka hanya diam, biasanya teman-temanku menyapaku saat aku datang, tapi kenapa hari ini mereka seperti ini, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"morning Nathan" sapaku kepada sahabatku, Nathan

"hm morning" jawabnya dingin, bahkan sama-sekali tidak melihat ke arahku.

Apa aku salah? Atau ada yang aneh pada diriku. Karena tak ingin pusing memikirkannya, akupun langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa ku duduki, tepat di sebelah Nathan. Aku langsung mengeluarkan buku kimia ku karena hari ini ada test.

_God_, test kimia kali ini memang di luar perkiraanku karena tidak ada satupun materi yang ku baca masuk di dalam test. Kali ini aku pasrah, mungkin aku akan mendapat nilai terjelek di kelas. Karena sudah pasrah, akupun langsung mengumpulkan kertas test ku. Tak sampai lima menit, hasil test sudah di bagikan, dan tebak nilaiku berapa? Nilai yang terburuk di kelas. _God, _apakah kesialan ini masih berlanjut? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Kimia sudah berakhir, tapi masih ada _calculus_. Untung saja aku sudah mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan _ms. _Carrol. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, mengapa temanku menjauhiku semua. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara denganku, mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Hanya Vincent yang mau berbicara denganku, itupun aku yang memulainya.

_Ms._Carrol masuk kedalam kelas, matanya yang tajam menatap kami semua seakan ingin mencongkel semua kebohongan yang tersembunyi dalam mata kami semua.

"kumpulkan PR kalian sekarang" perintahnya tegas.

Buru-buru semua murid mengumpulkan tugasnya masing-masing, begitupun juga denganku. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan nenek lampir itu. _Ms. _Carol memeriksa satu-persatu buku tugas kami, aku yakin semua murid sedang berdoa agar tugas mereka sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkan _ms._Carol.

"Marcus Cho, maju kedepan" kata _ms. _Carol

Dengan perasaan takut sakaligus deg-degan, akupun berjalan menuju meja guru itu.

"apa kau tidak mendengar, apa yang ku katakan minggu kemarin? Bukankah aku mengatakan kalau PR bab 3 tapi kenapa kau malah mengerjakan bab 4" kata _ms._ Carol sambil memandangku tajam. Satu lagi kesialan yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku bisa salah sih?.

_"I am sorry miss. I get confused" _kataku pada _ms_. Carrol

"silahkan keluar, dan renungilah mengapa kau bisa bingung seperti itu" titah _ms._ Carrol.

Dengan malunya akupun keluar kelas, pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Bersender di pohon _maple_ yang kusuka itu. Menunggu sampai jam makan siang tiba. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hari ini aku sial sekali, apakah ini hanya kebetulan atau bagaimana sih. Aku jadi frustasi sendiri.

_Oh dear,_ aku ketiduran. Untung bangunnya pas jam makan siang jadi aku langsung bisa pergi ke kantin. Tapi aku harus ke kelas dulu karena mungkin Vincent masih di kelas. Jadi aku bisa mengajaknya juga. Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat Vincent masih duduk di kursinya. Lebih baik ku ajak dia.

"Sam, kau mau menemaniku ke kantin?" ajakku padanya,

"boleh,ayo" jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku menju kantin.

Kamipun berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Aku masih berusaha tersenyum walaupun kesialan terus menimpaku hari ini. Tapi apa yang ada di depanku kali ini membuatku kehilangan senyum. Di depanku, Andrew-kakak kelas yang selama ini kusuka- sedang berjalan dengan Bryan. Terlihat serasi dan juga mesra. Aku membeku di tempat, hatiku perih melihatnya seperti ada pisau yang mengiris hatiku sedikit demi sedikit.

Selera makanku hilang, secepat Andrew keluar dari kantin. Akupun langsung meninggalkan Sam sendiri. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan Vincent yang heran mengapa aku meninggalkannya. Aku butuh waktu sendiri, inilah puncak kesedihanku hari ini. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir sendiri dari kedua mataku. Aku berlari ke pohon _maple_. Tidak peduli dengan kelas selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan bisa belajar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan perih ini dengan tangisan.

Aku hanya bisa termenung, berusaha tidak memperdulikan teman-temanku yang sedang bermain basket sambil tertawa. Andrew juga ada disana. Andrew adalah kakak kelasku sekaligus seniorku di basket. Bisa di bilang kami cukup dekat, tetapi cuma di jejaring social sedangkan di sekolah kami hanya bertingkah seperti senior dan junior. Sudah lama aku sudah menyimpan perasaan ku padanya tapi aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya. Karena aku yakin dia tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Dan itu terbukti sekarang, dia berjalan bersama Bryan.

_Oh dear_, mengapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Aku ingin cepat pulang. Aku ingin berbaring di kasur dan menangis sepuasnya. Disaat aku lagi termenung, aku mendengar lagu _'happy birthday'_ , ketika menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat teman-temanku berjalan ke arahku sambil menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan lebih terkejut lagi, aku melihat Andrew berada di tengah-tengah mereka sambil membawa kue yang diatasnya ada lilin berangka 17. _God, why I can forget this? _Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku.

Mereka menyuruhku meniup lilinnya, akupun meniupnya tapi sebelum itu _make a wish _dulu. "semoga Andrew tahu perasaanku" pintaku. Lalu meniup lilinnya sampai padam. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan, dan juga mereka minta maaf karena bersikap cuek seharian ini.

BYURRR

Aku tidak menyadari ada orang yang berjalan di belakangku sambil membawa air menyebabkan aku basah kuyup. Tidak cukupkah kerjaan kalian hari ini. Aku mulai kedinginan sementara mereka sedang berebut kue di tengah lapangan. Dasar, aku saja belum mencoba, kalian kok sudah rebutan. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menggosokkan kedua tanganku supaya hangat.

Tiba-tiba Andrew menarik tanganku, lalu menyeretku. Aku tak kuasa menepis tangannya jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah saja. Rupanya dia membawaku ke halaman belakang dan mendudukkanku di bawah pohon _maple_ kesukaanku.

"bagaimana tadi siang? Cemburu?" tanyanya

"maksudmu?" tanyaku balik.

"pada saat aku berjalan di depanmu sambil menggandeng Bryan" jelasnya. Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat, pasti pipiku merah sekarang.

"pertanyaanmu sangat tidak beralasan, _senior_" jawabku tenang padahal hatiku sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

"berarti usahaku sia-sia ya, padahal aku sudah memohon pada Bryan untuk ikut bersandiwara juga" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"jadi kejadian tadi cuma sandiwara?" tanyaku bingung

"ya begitulah" jawabnya singkat. "Marcus bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu" tanyanya lagi, dia berdiri lalu berjalan didepanku

"apa?" tanyaku penasaran

Dia berjongkok di depanku lalu berkata "_would you be my mine?_ Selama ini aku sudah memendamnya dan aku rasa hari ini saatnya aku bisa mengatakannya padamu" katanya padaku.

Aku membatu di tempat, aku tidak percaya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil meneteskan air mata, bukan air mata biasa, tapi air mata kebahagiaan. Andrew memelukku erat tapi aku berusaha melepaskannya.

"jangan memelukku, nanti kau juga ikut basah" kataku

"biarkan saja baby" katanya sambil terus memelukku erat. Akhirnya aku pasrah, membiarkannya memelukku, akupun juga balas memeluknya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membuatku syok, karena aku merasa merasakan hari ini ada dua musim yang terjadi, pertama musim dingin karena aku sempat galau melihat kecuekan temanku. Dan kedua musim panas karena aku merasakan kehangatan, baik yang kurasakan dari temanku dan juga dari Aiden. Walaupun aku basah kuyup tapi ketika Aiden memelukku rasanya ada kehangatan muncul di setiap senti kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Aku mencintai apa yang terjadi pada hidupku.

Sekian ff oneshot saya, maaf jika banyak typo dan ceritanya gag jelas

-Zen-


End file.
